Caduceus Chronicles
by Ventus-fangirl02
Summary: Kristian Schmidt lives a pretty average flowing life for an 18 year old with no parents since she was little. But ever since her youth, things were never normal. She was particularly close to snakes and was more moody than most children. But when an unexpected incident sends her into the arms of a strange man, she finds that her life has much more meaning than she ever thought.


This is one of my stories that jumps into IMMEDIATE action and later gives kind of a reverse back story. If you dont like these kinds of stories, don't read it, I'm not here to please everyone. But if your intruiged, please feel free to go ahead and read!

All characters (c) Me Ventus-fangirl02

Chapter 1

Kristian's POV

Almost as soon as she had settled into her book, there came a knocking and Kristian bolted from her spot on the couch; she brought open the door and there stood a lightly tan guy about a good foot above her height with bright green eyes, a pierced lip and nose, thin liner on his eyes and a Mohawk that looked like it had been mowed down by wind.  
"You Kristian?" He asked, pointing a finger at her, smiling mildly. Kristian flicked her eyes to both sides before answering.

"Yes, I am" But before he could speak again she stopped him. "How do you know my name?" It was one if this guy was a neighbor, she knew a lot of her neighbor's, but Kristian had _never s_een this guy before. The guy looked around as if trying to avoid Kristian's serious stare and whistled, tapping his foot a few times.  
"I'm…" He paused, glancing over his shoulder, "new" he said quickly. Kristian blinked a few times in surprise, did he mean new at her school? He had to be joking, this guy looked 20 years old if anything.  
"I don't go to your school or anything if I confused you just now" he explained, "I mean I just moved here from my home in Kansas."  
In Kristian's mind, his move was a dumb one, Kristian personally would've chosen Kansas over Noisy "Big apple" New York. A faint ding ringed in Kristian's ear and she realized her laundry was finished. She turned back to the guy and motioned to him.  
"Just come inside" she said quickly, "Listen, if you're doing some greet neighbor thing, great, that's fine. Just, come inside, I don't wanna leave the door open; bugs will try and get in. Plus my laundry just got done so I gotta' take care of that…" her focus drifted from talking to him to a short hall to the left of her door. She walked over there and the guy heard rummaging, the clanking of a metal door, and then the sound like someone trying to lift a stack of bricks coming back to meet him. He watched with plain but interested eyes as Kristian emerged with a white basket filled to the brim with clothes. She hauled it onto the fifth stair step and huffed. The guy chuckled a bit

"You need help with that?" He asked, Kristian shook her head.

"Nah, I got it; why don't you just, sit down or something. I'll be back in a sec."  
Kristian disappeared up the stairs and, as much as the guy had wanted to help, he left it alone. He expected no less for her to be stubborn, she looked that way. The guy made his way across the shiny wood floor to a living, kitchen, dining room all connected in one long stretched of a room. There were two couches, one lined against the wall that met the door, and another faced on the right side of the room. In the middle on a small Victorian style rug sat a modern coffee table littered with papers, books and pencils. He sat down on the right wall couch, but as soon as he did something in his black jean pocket buzzed. He pulled out his I to the Phone and lightly tapped answer; when he held it to his ear he heard a female voice.

"How's it going?" Knowing who this was he knew she wasn't asking about how his day was or how he was. The guy adjusted his seat on the couch, momentarily flicking his eyes to the stairs.

"I'll be done in a few minutes"

"Be done in the next 2 minutes or I'm coming there myself." The guy swallowed and sighed, running his hand across his face. He got up and started pacing back and forth across the floor, unaware of Kristian who was coming back down the stairs.

"Look, I can't just grab her like some kind of kidnapper." Kristian stopped on the third step and inched back, the sudden overhearing stunning her. She leaned forward a bit so she could hear.

"Yes I love you"  
The guy flinched  
"Okay what, should I knock her out? That won't solve anything except get it over and done with faster."  
There was a pause and then he grimaced

"You wouldn't…" Then he sighed, "Ah, fine, I'll just, ask her if she wants to go outside or something, it isn't that cold anyways it's only mid-spring." Kristian slowly took a few steps back and pretended as if she was just coming back down the stairs. She appeared on the last step and the guy turned to her, looking her over.

"Done with your chores?" Kristian nodded quickly.

"Yeah…" She shook off afternoon daze and gestured toward her small kitchen. "Hey um, are you hungry at all?" The guy looked over to her kitchen slightly raising his eyebrows. He shrugged one shoulder

"Uh, sure if your okay with me eating your food."  
Kristian partly smiled, pulling a strand of her white forelock behind her ears.

"Its fine really, you okay with ribs?" The guy nodded his smile widening.

"Heck yeah." Kristian turned away and circled the island in the middle of her kitchen, heading over to the fridge. She bent down, pausing for a moment thinking of how she would go about getting whoever this was out of her house.  
She opened the fridge door and pulled out a plastic box with half a sauce covered rib inside. Setting it on the counter, she clipped off the plastic lid and set it inside the microwave, closing the door.

"Hey thanks for letting me in Kristian"  
The guy slowly turned in his chair  
"Is it okay if I call you Kris—."  
A loud clang echoed as Kristian brought down a large silver frying pan hard on the right side of his face. The guy fell over, taking the chair with him.  
"Augh!" He screamed, holding his face under the chair's weight as it toppled. Kristian dropped the pan and bolted towards the door, grabbing her bag which was hung loosely on a hook. She flung open the door and raced out, but not before hearing someone vaguely shout.

"Wait!"  
She was sure it was the same guy, but Kristian wasn't stopping for anything. She ran down the street until she got to a corner. There was loads of traffic, and a group of people huddled at the edge, waiting for the crossing sign to light. Kristian stopped breathing hard, she whiplashed behind her and saw someone in the distance heading to where she was. He was holding his face still but he was close.  
Kristian panicked, but then, the light flicked to the walk sign and she bolted across. Her chest grew tight, in all of her panic, she had forgotten about her Asthma. She stopped, leaning against a lamp post, her breath heavy. She looked up, spotting a car with sirens on the top parked against the curb.  
Police, she could get there help. She willed herself to stand and quickly caught up to the car.

"Help…!" She breathed, tapping the officer on the shoulder. The man turned around and looked at her

"What's wrong?"  
Kristian quickly pointed behind her, she saw the guy stuck at the same crosswalk she was at.

"That guy…in the leather vest with the shaved hair, he's following me. I don't know what he wants but he was talking to someone on the phone and he said something about kidnapping and…" The officer stopped Kristian and nodded, motioning to someone else by the car, another officer, to head towards the opposite end of the crosswalk. The other officer told Kristian to open the door and get inside. Kristian did so and waited, eyeing what was happening between the other officer and the guy. For a minute, it looked as though they were simply talking; the guy was casually placing his hands in his pockets and taking them out as he talked. The officer Kristian had talked too got into the driver seat of the car and started it.  
As they pulled away from the curb Kristian leaned forward and asked  
"Um, where are we going?" Wait, why was she asking that, Kristian didn't care where they were going just as long as "the guy" wasn't able to follow; the officer looked back at her

"The Station, we can call your family there. Were you alone when he came to your house?"  
Kristian nodded  
"None of your family was there? Not your parents or, anyone?"  
Again, Kristian nodded; then she looked up and added

"My mom died when I was younger, and my dad he…" she paused, "…he left when I was a baby."  
The officer replied with Sympathy as he continued to ask her questions. Soon the questions stopped and it was only minutes before they arrived at a large building with Police cars in its parking lot. Kristian got out slowly, scanning her surroundings as she followed the officer inside. They stopped at a large desk-like place at the front entrance of the building before moving inward towards a dark door. The door opened and it looked like a doctor's office, minus the sterile smell, natural white everything and medical equipment. The officer lead her down a narrow hall, stopping at a door a few steps down.  
"Wait in here" he told her, and Kristian stepped inside; sitting on one of the plush cushioned chairs that sat across from a desk.  
Kristian repeatedly checked her watch as she waited; she listened as people passed outside the door, talking and mumbling. As she sat there, questions rose in her mind. Who was the guy who had chased her? What did he want? Did they already catch him? Was he in prison? Was he coming here first? What would happen to her? A shiver shook Kristian's spine just as the door swung open; coming in was a man who looked about young adult age. He was tall with light skin, orange eyes and red streaked, dark brown hair that was cut half shaved and swooped over one side of his head. He kept his eyes on Kristian as he sat down on the swivel chair behind the desk. Kristian took note of a leather jacket, black shirt and chain hanging around the man's neck. His wrists were adorned with what looked to be black leather, studded bracelets. He leaned back, propping one combat booted foot on the desk.  
At first, Kristian was goin to make the assumption this guy was some sort of thug, but she waited, holding her hands tight on her lap.

"So you're Kristian…" he muttered, "My name is Andrew," he paused, flipping a cigarette into his mouth and lighting it. Kristian eyed him a little oddly and the guy only shrugged, taking his foot off of the desk top.  
"I know, I don't look like I'm in law enforcement but, I am." He leaned back, "So, from what they told me, a man was chasing you, correct?"

"Yes" Kristian replied

"And can you describe him for me?" Kristian didn't mind this, since the last officer didn't ask her. Kristian went on to described the man, every feature she remembered about his face and apparel.

"He had a similar hairstyle to yours…" she muttered, unaware. The guy looked up, pausing in his writing.

"Really?" He looked at her then flicked his eyes back down to the paper. "Well, sorry if I, remind you of him at all." When he was done writing, he stacked the paper with some others and filed them. The man then got up from his seat and headed toward the door. Kristian looked up quickly, turning in her seat.

"Where're you going?" She asked. The man opened the door and stopped

"Another officer is going to come in and ask you a few more questions." He replied, "It won't take too long." The man shut the door and Kristian was left again in silence. He didn't answer her question, and somehow that bothered her. Not too long after he had left, two more officers entered, one looked slightly Korean and the other had olive skin; probably Italian. The Italian one was middle height with a thick neck and short black hair; while the Korean officer had short, buzzed hair and was about as tall as Kristian's Elementary school teacher. The Italian sat in a chair that sat right next to the door, while the Asian man sat at the swivel chair.  
They both went on to ask her very mundane questions, what had she been doing before. Had she ever been stalked before, things about her parents and herself  
"I live alone, I have a job" she said.

"And a good thing too" Replied the Asian officer. "Any more people and it would have made this harder." The tone of the man's voice made Kristian squirm in her seat as the Italian man nodded in agreement. Suddenly, the light's in the room flickered for a second.

"Is there something wrong with the lights?" Kristian asked

"Technical problems, it's the winter season; it happens" Replied the Asian man, his eyes firmly fixated on Kristian.

"Is there um….anything else?" Kristian asked, her insides shaking a little. The Korean man stood, placing his hands firmly on the desk, his stare locked on her.

"Yes" he replied, the lights flickering again. "Your confession."  
Wait, what? Kristian blinked

"Confession…?" She said confused, "I…I don't know…"

"Don't give me that" The Korean man snapped. "You're the cursed little serpent. The daughter of that wretched snake charmer." The lights kept flickering until they turned off, then a dark light illuminated the room. Kristian's eyes found the Italian man whose eyes were black.  
Completely black, the white space and everything; his hand burning with a green flame; at this, Kristian panicked. She got up from her seat

"What's going on?! Who are you?" The Korean man now appeared in front of the chair Kristian was just in, his eyes completely black like the Italian.

"You'll die here" He said, his voice filled with a kind of…evil. Kristian bolted for the door, turning the knob in frenzy.  
It wouldn't budge, it was locked. They had locked the door when they came in. Kristian was trapped. She banged on the door.

"Somebody!" She shouted, she looked behind her and there stood the two officers. Black eyed, growling at her with open mouths filled with long rows of yellow, serrated teeth. She kept banging, her heart beating madly. She felt movement and the Korean lunged at her; Kristian dived out of the way as he crashed into the door, busting a hole in it with his head. Kristian backed up against a large storing cabinet, grabbing a glass decoration from the top; throwing it at him. As it crashed against him, he barely flinched. The Italian laughed at her as she backed up against the metal cabinet

"You die here little one!" The Italian waved a long tongue at her, laughing.

"No…" Kristian whispered, "NO!"  
At that moment, a loud bang rung in her ears; she saw the now more monster like Korean fall back, black liquid spurting from the side of his head. The Italian turned and a hole exploded in his face; black goo and eyeballs scattering. Some splattered on Kristian and she shook in terror. The lights flicked back on, more dimly this time as the door was forcibly kicked open.  
And there stood the same man who had talked to her before these two. He kicked the Korean's corpse before turning to Kristian. He approached her and she scooted back

"Just…who _are _you people?" Her mind flicked back to the man who had chased her. Where was he? Was she dreaming? No…she couldn't have been, she was awake from her house to here.  
Which means…her eyes dropped to the two now dead officers on the floor; their wounds leaking black liquid; this hadn't been a dream. They really were dead and that man really did just save her life.

"Get up" he said quickly, Kristian stammered for words as she shakily got to her feet. As soon as she did, the man grabbed her wrist and pulled her out the door. He stopped outside the door, looking both ways and heading left down the hallway. They turned a few corners before coming to the main entrance of the Station. Kristian couldn't even think, other than the instinct to run, her heart beated like crazy; her senses in a fit. They blasted through the double doors just as the lights inside of the Station went black. They stopped at the curb and the man flicked his eyes left and a few feet down the curb was a jet black motorcycle. He pulled the girl with him toward it; he climbed onto the driver's seat and urged her to get on.  
Kristian fidgeted, she looked from the door of the Police Station to the man on the motorcycle.  
"Unless you want to stay behind and be devoured, I suggest you get on." Kristian looked at him wide eyed and internally terrified, but, she finally got on the back seat; wrapping her arms tightly around the man's waist.  
The man looked over his shoulder at her as he started the motor, taking off from the curb. He sped down the street, and turned several corners before he was off and heading toward a highway. A little ways down the road, he stopped at the side of a street, boardered on one side by a long strip of grass and trees.  
"Here" He said, tapping the girl on her shoulder. Kristian looked up at the front door of her home. She lept off almost quickly, staring at her duplex for almost a minute before looking back at the man.

"Why are we here?" Kristian was halfway relieved and halfway skeptical as to why he had decided to stop at her house.  
She was about to question how he knew where she lived but she had figured that didn't matter right now.

"Grab whatever you want from here and then we have to leave."

"But who _are _you?" She asked with a more intrusive voice. "Who…what, were those guys back there? What's going on?" The man knew he would half to answer her questions sooner or later; but now was not the time for that.  
"I'm not even sure if I can trust you."  
At this, the man hesitated. Then he sighed, running a hand through the red part of his hair.

"Look" He said, resting one of his hands on the motorcycle's handlebars. "I'll give you a choice. You can either stay here at your house; go to sleep and pretend like all of this was a big dream. Or…" He made a small gesture to himself, "…you can come with me. And I can tell you what's going on."  
"I can tell you the truth."  
Kristian hesitated, looking from her house to him and back. Kristian always sort of felt her life was a little too ordinary, for not having any parents around to support her for the majority of it. One choice and she might forget all of this, get back to the life she's supposed to live. A calm one, Kristian wasn't ready for this.  
On the other hand, thousands of questions buzzed in her mind. What happened at the Police Station wasn't a dream. She wanted…no…she _needed _to know. And if going with this guy was the answer…  
She turned to him  
"I'll be right out."  
Kristian raced inside as a small smile tugged at the corner of the guy's lips.

…

It took a few turns, but the man had made his way onto the central highway of New York City, heading out and over the river that it crossed.  
Kristian lifted her head  
"Where are we going?"  
The guy didn't miss a minute to respond.

"Albany" He replied, "I'll explain there."  
Asking to explain now instead of later might only dangerously delay their arrival in Albany, so Kristian kept her questions at bay; despite how they ached to be answered. Kristian laid her head back down on the guy's back, trying her best to take in the more serene scenery that greeted them out of the city. The wind didn't help her relax but she didn't want to sleep; what she wanted were answers, and she would get them soon.  
Soon…Kristian thought, her eyes fluttering. How soon _is _soon?

End of first Chapter, I'm sure there are questions. Where is that guy from earlier? Keep reading to find out ^_^


End file.
